


Tormenta

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Series: Faustus Fabián Grace [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Comenzó a imaginar ovejitas saltando una cerca pero apenas llegó a contar cinco cuando otro trueno le hizo decidir qué era suficiente, estrecho su dinosaurio de peluche contra su pecho antes de bajar de la cama y echar a correr a la habitación de sus padres, no quería estar solo y ahí estaría seguro.





	Tormenta

Un fuerte trueno retumbó a lo lejos haciéndolo apretar con fuerza los párpados, trato de volver a dormir pero el ruido era demasiado su almohada no lograba bloquearlo. F2 jadeo bajito, era un niño grande no debería tener miedo pero había algo en los truenos que enviaba terribles escalofríos por su espalda y le hacían querer que pops lo abrazara. Comenzó a imaginar ovejitas saltando una cerca pero apenas llegó a contar cinco cuando otro trueno le hizo decidir qué era suficiente, estrecho su dinosaurio de peluche contra su pecho antes de bajar de la cama y echar a correr a la habitación de sus padres, no quería estar solo y ahí estaría seguro.  
Podía sentir el piso frío a través de sus calcetines, papá le había dicho que no anduviera sin zapatos pero no sé molestó en buscar sus pantuflas estaba más preocupado por llegar pronto con sus padres; los relámpagos medio iluminaban su camino, el viento aullaba y hacía temblar los vidrios de las ventanas y a cada paso Faustus Fabián apretaba más a Tesla, su pterodáctilo verde limón. Cuando al fin llegó se topó con una puerta cerrada, Faustus se puso de puntillas pero no alcanzaba el pomo ni podía hacerlo girar, por las noches sus padres mantenían su puerta y la del baño entreabiertas por si le daban ganar pudiera ir sin problemas. Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus redondas mejillas mientras continuaba esforzándose por abrir la puerta que lo separaba de los cálidos brazos de sus padres; sollozo tras varios intentos fallidos, pasó sus temblorosos puños por sus ojos tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas, todo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.  
Apretó a Tesla contra su agitado corazón, respiro profundamente concentrándose en los recuerdos que tenía de la habitación frente a él; quería a sus padres y los quería ahora una tonta puerta no lo detendría.  
~0~  
Klaus sintió algo pinchando su mejilla, trato de alejarse (tenía sueño y había tenido un largo turno en el trabajo así que demándalo por querer seguir descansando) pero lo que fuera que le molestaba era insistente, habría pensado que era su esposo pero podía sentirlo roncando contra su espalda él también había tenido un día pesado; solo habían recogido a su pequeño, hicieron una cena rápida y colapsaron en la cama después de arropar a F2 en la suya. Aun así se forzó a abrir los ojos al escuchar sollozos y enciende la lámpara que tenía en el buró solo para encontrar a su adorable bebé luciendo absolutamente aterrorizado.  
– ¿Cariño? –Empujo con el codo a su esposo antes de sentarse y extender los brazos a su hijo.  
–Pops –sollozo el niño apresurándose a subirse en su regazo.  
–Shh tranquilo cariño todo está bien... –trataba de calmarlo mientras comenzaba a mecerlo como cuando era un bebé.  
– ¿Q-qué? –Diego despertó con el llanto de su hijo y los arrullos de su marido. –Oh... ¿Te asustó la tormenta Fabián? –pregunto suavemente frotando la espalda del menor, se acurruco al costado de Klaus abrazando a ambos eso pareció ayudar a disminuir los temblores de su hijo.  
–S-sí –gimoteo aferrándose al torso de su pops.  
–Oh cariño no debes de tener, solo es luz, sonido y agua –la voz de Klaus era soñolienta pero amorosa, por un momento le recordó a Diego a su propia madre. – La tormenta no te hará nada.  
–Estas seguro aquí, hijo, nada te dañara. –Fabián lo mira y el corazón de Diego se rompe al ver sus ojitos suplicándole que sus palabras sean ciertas, que realmente nada malo le ocurrirá mientras este con sus padres; entonces Diego reafirma el juramento hecho tiempo atrás: protegería a ese niño, su hijo con todas sus fuerzas hasta su último aliento.  
– ¿Puedo dormir aquí? –Preguntó en voz baja ya mucho más calmado.  
–Por supuesto niño. –Respondió Diego tomándolo del regazo de su marido y acomodándolo entre ellos, Klaus apago la luz para después abrazar a su pequeño Faustus, Diego los abrazo a ambos y F2 cerró los ojos tranquilo la tormenta olvidada, estaba seguro.


End file.
